L'Homme de Foudre et la Bête aux Cornes Bleues
by Mlle Mystre et Compagnie
Summary: Certains aiment une vie posée, tout au calme. Moi pas. Je ne me sens bien que quand je change de monde, ce qui m'arrive assez souvent.


**Notes de** **l'auteur**

J'ai aimé écrire ça, mais il n'y aura pas de suite, qu'importe vos cris, plaintes, pleurnicheries, supliques, envies ou désirs.

 **Avertissements**

Alors, il y a : des **voyages entre les mondes** , références à la **maltraitance** **animale** , des références à **Percy Jackson : Le Dernier Olympien** , présence ( citée uniquement ) des **Avengers** , Harry Potter de **Harry Potter** et de Trico de **The Last Guardian**.

 **Disclaimer**

Rien n'est à moi sauf l'idée, tout est à J. K. Rowling, Kenji Kaido, Fumito Ueda, Rick Riordan, Stan Lee et Jack Kirby. Ah, et bien sûr tout ceux qui les ont aidés à sortir le/les livres/films/jeu.

 **L'Homme de Foudre et la Bête aux Cornes Bleues**

J'ais ce sentiment _ vous savez, celui qui donne l'impression d'avoir le ventre retourné comme un gant et les mains qui tremblent. C'est étrange, vraiment, mais je n'arrive pas à m'inquiéter, parce que je sais d'où il vient.

Je regarde encore autour de moi. On est sur le toit d'un immeuble, dans un New York comme beaucoup d'autres. Les mondes avaient tendance à se ressembler, pas tous bien sûr, mais pour la plupart de ceux que nous avions déjà visité. Cette ville-là par exemple, et même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi, a l'habitude d'attirer les catastrophes. Dans mon monde d'origine, j'avais entendu parler d'une triste histoire d'Obscurus, dans le dernier où nous avions atterrit, une guerre entre demi-dieux et monstres de la Grèce antique faisait rage et celui-là… et bien, il était rempli de super-héros et d'un dieu nordique. Un dieu plutôt gentil d'ailleurs, car il nous avait défendu des " Avengers ", prétendant que " Heimdall " l'avait prévenu que les " Voyageurs des Mondes, l'Homme de Foudre et la Bête aux Cornes Bleues " pouvaient leur rendre visite. Une description qui nous correspond.

Un mois. Nous sommes resté ici pendant un mois, un temps curieusement long où Central Park fut notre refuge, malgré la proposition de " Tony " de m'accueillir dans sa tour. Je n'aurais pas laissé Trico tout seul, il en aurait surement profité pour jouer avec des voitures comme un chat joue avec une souris.

Oui, il s'appelle Trico, sans T à la fin parce que… et bien, parce qu'il n'avait absolument aucun point commun avec ce mot. Si j'avais pu choisir, il ne se serait jamais appelé comme ça, mais je n'ais pas eu le choix. Pendant les premiers mois que nous avons passé ensemble, j'ais passé mon temps à dire des mots sans queue ni tête à attendre qu'il réagisse à l'un d'eux. Ça et le soigner de son étrange addiction à la potion de nutrition. Quelque soit le monde d'origine de Trico, je sais qu'il est en partie magique pour fournir ce genre de choses et que Trico n'y était pas traité comme il mérite. Nourrir un animal uniquement par potions jusqu'à ce qu'il oubli l'existence d'un vrai repas juste pour s'assurer que l'animal obéisse et meure de faim s'il s'échappe est une technique ignoble, écœurante même, mais que j'ais déjà trop vu de la part des braconniers.

Je sens sur ma tête un souffle chaud et fort, pas humain. C'est drôle de penser que quand toute cette histoire a commencée, Trico était si faible et blessé qu'il n'arrivait plus à tenir sur ces quatre pattes griffues. Il m'attrape par le bras, et j'ais un demi-sourire un peu ironique quand il me jette par-dessus son omoplate et que je m'y accroche comme un petit singe. La première fois qu'il avait fait ça, j'avais cru qu'il allait me tuer avec sa force monstrueuse, mais il était toujours étonnement doux malgré sa taille.

Il commence à courir, à peine de quoi prendre son élan sur ce bâtiment, et je tiens fermement ses plumes pour ne pas tomber. Le Voile des Mondes commençait déjà à se séparer pour nous emporter quand il déploie ses ailes. Ça fait cent fois, mille fois, et pourtant j'ai toujours peur. Et si le prochain était le dernier ? Et si il retrouvait son monde ?

Je ne sais pas. Je n'ais pas de réponses à mes propres questions et je crois que si on me demandais, je dirais que je ne veux pas le savoir car d'une façons ou d'une autre, j'ais la certitude que notre aventure ne se terminera qu'ensemble ou pas du tout.

 **Fin**


End file.
